The German patent no. DE 102010013889 A1 shows a chamber conveyor belt machine having a unit for vertically moving a chamber cover. In this machine, the chamber cover is arranged at four columns, which are synchronously moved by means of a motor drive and a fluid cylinder as a supporting tool.